Compressors compress gas, such as air. Compressors may be driven by electric motors, and may be air cooled. Some compressors include three cylinders with two stages. For example, a compressor can have two low pressure cylinders which deliver an intermediate pressure air supply to a single high-pressure cylinder for further compression for final delivery to an air reservoir. Compressor and compressor components are subject to various failure modes, which increase difficulties in maintaining a healthy compressor.
It may be desirable to have a system and method that differs from those systems and methods that are currently available.